


Cozy

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, cosy with a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: The day one prompt for the yuletube prompt list.Henrik kicks Jackie and Chase out of the house so he could have some peace and quiet.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Kudos: 5





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> First of a set. Will add links on the other parts when they're posted.

“No. Out of the house. Give me a moment of peace of quiet.” Irritation was found in Henrik's tone.

“Okay, okay.” Chase laughed at Jackie's misfortune.

Henrik turned to him. “You too. Out.”

“What? Why me too?”

“You are all noisy,” Henrik grumbled before stepping into the kitchen. Jameson was making tea as he walked in. Henrik could hear Jackie and Chase talking in the living room as they were pulling on their coats, wondering on his grumpiness. Once he heard the front door close he sighed. As he turned to the other man, Jameson asked him if he wanted some tea as well. Henrik said he would and thanked him in advance. Jameson offered him a smile as he took another cup from the cupboard.

Before long Henrik was settled down in the living room. He was seated on the couch, tea in hand, with his back to the armrest. He had his feet on the couch with his knees propped up. A blanket draped over his legs and the book he was reading rested on his lap. Soon enough Jameson joined him with his own book on the opposite end of the couch. Though he had his feet tucked more underneath him. Henrik glanced up at him. “You may use the blanket as well.”

“Thank you,” Jameson signed before using the other end of the blanket.

Then there was silence as the two men sat reading. Cozy with their tea and warm blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907687).


End file.
